Darling
by Tainted Dust
Summary: Ryou is lying in his room dying; thinking how could their relationship go wrong. COUPLE: RyouxBakura WARNING: Suicide, blood, slight OOC
1. Darling

Cheeze: I was listening to this music and I thought of Ryou and Bakura for some reason.

Febe: Anyway, we're still kind a feeling sad.

Tora: -sniff- My brother's dog die! -cry-

Cheeze: My uncle ran over him accidentally. So I guess this is dedicated to my brother's dog; Chris.

**Song:** _Darling - Eyes Set To Kill_

**Blah blah blah = Lyrics

* * *

**

**Darling**

Ryou was lying on the floor in his room, staring at the door. His tears left a stain on his pale face. It was hurting him... He was hurting him. Now he couldn't feel anything.

**Don't lie to me now**

**Now I'm erasing you**

**Throwing those memories out**

**Out to start something new**

**I'm throwing those memories**

Ryou didn't want to admit to his friends that his yami was abusing him. They told him that he was no good; lying and cheating bastard. He always thought they got it from the young pharaoh Yami, his dear friend Yugi's darkness. There are some good deeds that his yami did. For one thing; he helped the pharaoh. He encourage him to ask Yugi out and train him in that relationship. He also helped Ryou. His yami taught him self-defense and have confidence. There is no way that he is locked in the past...

His friends were right, his yami is no good. Ryou thought they were meant to be together but now his yami and lover is no where to be found. He didn't know where he was at until he comes back home drunk or with someone other than him. What happen to the man that he loved? Did he got tired of him? More tears were coming out of his chocolate eyes (slowly becoming dull). He didn't dare make a sound or else he would come.

**Darling**

**Don't lie to me**

**Darling**

**Don't lie to me**

**Darling**

**Don't lie to me**

**Darling, Darling**

He heard the door open and shut. His yami is here. Ryou didn't hear another voice or footstep and guess that he came back drunk again. Ryou stayed quiet, his heart raced as his step is getting closer and closer. Soon his heart would stop and this intense feeling would go away. Someone knock the door and he could hear his lover grumble and walked back. Ryou still laid there, silently thanking whoever knocked. His crystal tears is now becoming crimson red. Ryou looked down at his wrist and chest. It was bleeding; his vein is opened and a knife that is still in place on his chest. It missed his heart but at least he is dying.

**Breathe in slowly now**

**Darling don't lie to me**

**Breathe in slowly now**

**Darling don't lie to me**

**Inhail truth I plead**

**For your my only hope**

**Don't lie don't leave**

He heard shouting and slamming the door. What was that about? Oh well, it's not his problem. Not anymore. He heard something slam on the couch and angrily walked upstairs. Was he mad at him? Ryou couldn't feel his body and he was to weak to move. He could feel his life slowly draining away. Why can't death get him now? His footstep is getting closer.

He saw him stop in front of his room. What is he going to do? The door knob slowly opened and his yami came in. Ryou looked up to see his yami gasped in horror and Ryou smiled. "RYOU!" he cried. All Ryou did is smiled. "Welcome back, Bakura." He felt his throat clogging and coughed up blood. Bakura ran over to his beloved, took the knife out and held him close. "What did you do? Why are you doing this?" Ryou didn't say anything as Bakura took out his cellphone and called 911. "Bakura... don't {cough} worry... I'll be just fine..."

**Mind set on failure**

**The road you choose**

**Told me you loved me**

**Told me no**

"Shhh, don't say anything. Oh ra, please stay with me." Bakura cried. Ryou's tears were beginning to turn red. "Bakura?" He heard the door slam opened and lots of footstep coming upstairs. Who is it? "What happen here?" one of the people asked. "Please help him!" They didn't spent another moment waiting for an answer and took the dying light. Bakura was right behind him and followed him to the ambulance. "What is your relationship with him?"

"I'm his boyfriend." Do you still love him? "What happen to him?" the nurse asked. "I don't know. I think he stab himself with the knife." Yes, he did. Good job Bakura. "Ryou can you hear me?" His vision begins to blur. "Ryou?"

**Take your time, I'm only dying**

**Patently I kneel here dying**

**Curse the blind you curse the blind**

**Deep inside is where it lies**

They finally got to the hospital less than a minute. That's a good record. The doctors and nurse rushed him through the emergency room. Ryou saw Bakura trying to be there but the doctors wouldn't let him. "But Ryou-" "We'll take care of him. I'll let you know as soon as possible." Bunch of lights were flashing right before him. He could hear voices echoing. He heard a stong noise; the doors kept on opening. They finally got to the last one. He saw the walls were no longer white but navy blue. "Okay ready? One, two, and three!" He felt flying then back down on earth. His vision begin to blur until darkness consume him.

Unnoticed by Ryou, Bakura sat in the waiting room crying.

**What got me into this mess that devoured me (don't mind me, I'm only dying)**

**What got me into this mess that devoured me (don't mind me, I'm only dying)**

**What got me into this mess that devoured me (don't mind me, I'm only dying)**

**Lies and deceitful actions keep promising (don't mind me, I'm only dying)**

"Ryou? Can you hear me?" His eyes flutter opened. A fuzzy figure was sitting behind him. He study it and realize that it was Bakura. "Hi Bakura," he smiled. Bakura sighed and relief and hugged him. "Ow." "Sorry." He looked around in the room to find that he is in a white room. "Where am I?" he asked. "The hospital. The doctor said that you will be well in a few weeks." Ryou smiled, tears were coming out of his eyes again. "Why are you crying?" Bakura asked, wiping his tears away. "That you care about me," Ryou smiled. "Care? I love you! Why would I be?"

"You usually come home drunk and with someone." Bakura froze. "Ryou, let me explain-"

"I'm okay with that." Ryou sighed. "If that makes you happy then I won't-"

**What got me into this mess that devoured me**

**Darling darling**

**Lies and deceitful actions keep promising **

**Darling darling**

**What got me into this mess that devoured me**

**Darling darling**

**Lies and deceitful actions keep promising**

**Darling darling!**

"No please just listen to me!" Bakura shouted. "It's not what it looks like! The reason why I was with someone cause they own me something-" That is even worst. "-not in a bad way (I promise). And the reason why I'm always drunk because... because..." He showed him a black box and open to find a beautiful diamond ring. "I couldn't get this for you." Ryou gasped. "Bakura?"

"Ryou, would you marry me?" Ryou was in shock. All that misery- what? Ryou slowly nodded before answering, "Yes!" Bakura sighed and kiss him on the lips. "I love you Ryou. I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you." He cried. So this was all a mess. "Please promise me that you'll never do that stunt again. Please!" Bakura cried. "I promise," Ryou cried too. Bakura capture his lips once again. "I love you for all eternity."


	2. IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOUI HAVE TO READ AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU REALLY **REALLY** _REALLY_ SHOULD READ THIS!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


End file.
